A Perfect Ending and Beginning
by Renconteur
Summary: Alex is waiting for Olivia to show up at a New Year's Eve party, and is late. Told in Alex's POV.


**A/N: This is a quick one-shot. No beta was performed in the making of this small fic, reader discretion is advised. **

**Also, I own nothing but Detective Fitzgerald. Happy New Year, all!**

* * *

She's late. She's never late. I'm at this party for New Year's Eve and I know next to no one, and my girlfriend decides that tonights the night to start being late.

I have to finish this paperwork, or I'll be a homeless person in five years. She said.

She's starting a new year with no worries or cares. The best part: its with me.

Its now 9:30 and she's still not here. I'm talking to as many cops that I can handle, too much brass for me. Usually I'd be more comfortable with her squad around, but they're all with her. My dress is comfortable, so that's good, but my heels are just a shade too high. So, I sit here at the bar, sipping on a white wine... waiting.

This is love. I know it is. She's the first person that has kept me waiting, and quite frankly, I'm okay with that. I'm not angry or upset, I just want her next to me. There's something about her that keeps me calm, but anxious when she's not around. They talk about the other half and I never thought that was true until I found her. We've been together going on six years, and something has changed in her.

The day she told me she was getting out, we got in the worst fight of our relationship. She was supposed to be in this with me to the end. We were a team. But then she told me she wanted forever with me. She wanted to come home to me everyday, have dinner, maybe even breakfast in the morning. She wanted kids. My kids. She wants a family with me.

Now we're both past the age of where having a child would be difficult and dangerous, and neither one of us are picky as to where the child comes from. We just want a sweet little baby to love. We want to have ballet recitals or t-ball practices. We want someone other than ourselves to think of for once.

Its almost 11pm. I've tried her cell and she said she's coming in and that she's so sorry.

I'm honestly not understanding why its taking so long. She went to 1PP before the party, and most of them are here. I'm running out of things to say to these people. I'm never at a loss for words, but when you're waiting for the most beautiful woman to show up on your arm and rescue you for a dance or two, you kind of get distracted.

"Alexandra," Detective Fitzpatrick from the 2-7 greets. "No date tonight?"

I smile politely. "She's on her way. Last minute details."

"Ahh, still taken with Detective Benson, I presume," he smiles back at me. He's a sweet old man.

I laugh lightly, "that I am. She said she's on her way."

"I hear she's leaving us," he says sadly.

"That she is."

"I hear you left the DA's office. What are you doing now?"

Wow, rumor mill is getting bigger. "I did leave. I'm now teaching at Hudson University."

"Good for you and Olivia, Alexandra. I know you two will be so much happier."

"Fitzpatrick!" Finally the voice I've been aching to hear.

Olivia slides up beside me and wraps her arm around my waist. "Thanks for keeping my girlfriend company, but it is 11:50 and I do think I owe this lady at least one dance."

The detective laughs. "Go ahead, Olivia. I need to find Irene, myself. Congratulations."

We parted ways and went to the dance floor. I spun her a few times, admiring her dress that flared.

"You look beautiful, my love." She says softly in my ear. "I'm so sorry it ran late. I couldn't get them to shut up."

I pull her closer and she rest her chin on my shoulder and her arm tightly around my neck.

"I'm just happy you made it," I said.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too, baby," I respond.

We dance for another few minutes and I notice the time.

"Its 11:55, babe."

"Almost the new year," She smiles in my arms. Her eyes ever so bright and beautiful. I see she has tunnel vision. She sees only me and I see only her. I love her so much I can't even describe. "On new year's even I want you to kiss me. Kiss me at 11:59 and do not finish that kiss until 12:01. Therefore, I have a perfect ending and a definitely a perfect beginning."

I've heard that saying before and thought it was so beautiful and sweet. But to have the love of your life say it to you as she traces the bones of your face and search your eyes, it goes so much deeper.

"I love you," I barely get out.

She smiles and whispers that she loves me too.

The announcer begins the countdown and we're still swaying. Its 11:59 and she leans in and starts to kiss me.

This kiss is something quite different than the other kisses she's given me. This one is so free and yet so connected. We're not rushing it. Its not getting out of hand, but its perfect.

The crowd cheers in the new year, and I see the clock strike 12:01. I hold my mouth to hers, just to hold on to the moment. We separate and we smile.

"Happy New Year, baby!" She yells over the cheering crowd.

"Happy New Year!" I greet back.

We stumble home, not because of alcohol, but because our shoes were mini torture devices. We make love till daybreak and I propose to her. She say yes.

This was the most perfect new year to date. I have the most beautiful woman in my arms and I'll never let her go.

* * *

**A bit of fluff for the New Year. Hope you all have a safe and happy 2014! I'll be spending it right here in NYC. Also, I've been working on a new fic. When will it start posting? No clue. Have a good one!**


End file.
